Family Time
by RiverStorm16
Summary: Two new members are added to the team that make Lexi not feel alone, but when unexpected visitors drop by the team finds out more about Tech's past. And there are new villains that are from Ace's past. Sorry summery isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't what happens after the last episode I wouldn't know what to do with the team since they become defenders of the universe so I have put this story somewhere in the beginning of the second season probably somewhere before cape duck. Plot summery: Zadavia has discovered two other superheroes and is having them join the team, but that is the least of the surprises in store for the Loonatics. An unexpected visit leaves the team to find out a little bit about Tech's past and when one of the team's relatives turn out to be villains it is a battle of the siblings. I do not own the original show just my ideas and characters. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

It was just another morning in Acmetropolis and the team was just starting to wake. Ace had just stumbled into the kitchen where Rev and Lexi were already eating. Slam came in moments later looking for food.

"Anything from Zadavia this morning?" Ace asked as he sat by Lexi.

Lexi shook her head as she took another bite of toast.

"Anyone seen Tech this morning? It's not like him to sleep in" Ace asked.

"I'm right here Ace" Tech said coming into the kitchen looking like he had a long night in the lab again.

No one bothered to mention Danger since this wasn't the first time he had been absent at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Loonatics" said a familiar voice and Zadavia appeared in the doorway.

"Zadavia! What are you doing here?" Tech asked.

"I came with news that I thought I should be here in person to tell…where is Danger?" Zadavia suddenly asked looking around.

Everyone pointed to Danger's room and Zadavia sighed, "I should have known. This will just take a moment"

Zadavia's voice could be heard loud and clear when she woke Danger and seconds later he came stumbling in with Zadavia right on his heels.

"Now that we are all here. I have told you all that you were the only superheroes that were made from the meteor crash, but that is not so. Loonatics, I would like you to meet your two new teammates" Zadavia said as two figures stepped forward into view.

One was a beautiful white cat with dazzling purple eyes. She was dressed in a white Loonatic uniform and a fluffy white tail swished lazily behind her. The other figure caught Tech by surprise because she was a hot looking female coyote. She had a similar structure to Tech except she had a few muscles in her arms and legs. She had sparkling blue eyes that were as mysterious as the sea and she was dressed in a blue uniform.

"This is Shimmer and Kyla" Zadavia said pointing from the cat to the coyote, "And they will joining the team. Get to know each other today."

Zadavia left after that so the team could get used to their new members. Tech didn't waste anytime introducing himself to Kyla.

"Hi I'm Tech, glad to have new members" Tech said shaking paws with Kyla.

"Thanks it's an honor getting to be a part of the team" Kyla replied smiling.

"It's nice to have other girls on the team" Lexi said.

"Yeah it's good to have you, but just out of curiosity what exactly are your powers?" Ace asked.

The two exchanged a quick smile with each other before Shimmer spoke, "Is there a place we can show you?"

The team led the way to the training room where Kyla volunteered to go first.

"Give me any target" Kyla said.

Ace pressed a button that sent out small robots. Kyla was on one knee with her head bowed and eyes closed. Her ears slightly twitched as the robots came closer. Just as soon as they were with in touching distance of Kyla her eyes flashed open and she destroyed the first line with a powerful jet of water. When the second line came at her she jumped up and transformed into a lioness right before the team's eyes to destroy the second line with one swipe of her paw. She soon fought off all the robots and left the Loonatics open mouthed.

"Not bad. Shimmer, why don't you show us what you got" Ace said.

Shimmer stepped forward and the robots came at her. Shimmer let out a small hiss and did a spin in the air whipping her tail out at the robots. She landed without a sound on her feet as she unsheathed her claws that were glowing brightly and slashed another robot. Shimmer's eyes started to glow a bright white as she created a ball of white light and shot it at another robot then she close her eyes and did a Prayer Hands yoga pose. Seconds later her eyes snapped open and a huge burst of light filled the room making everything shake and when everyone opened their eyes again all the robots lie in pieces at her feet. Shimmer smiled and walked over to the Loonatics who were in the same position they were when Kyla had finished.

"Well, your powers are amazing there is no doubt about that, but what about your close combat skills?" Ace asked as he motioned Kyla forward.

Kyla came up and the two got ready. Ace was the first to move. He tried to do a jump kick, but Kyla caught his foot making him crash to the floor. Ace quickly recovered and kicked Kyla in the leg with his other foot making her fall to the ground. Ace got back up on his feet and went at Kyla again who was still on the floor, but once Ace was close enough she grabbed one of his feet and made him crash to the floor on the other side of her. Kyla tackled him when he was still on the ground and pinned him down with her body.

"Do I pass?" Kyla whispered.

Ace struggled into a position where his elbows were resting on the floor in front of him and just when Kyla thought it was over Ace sprang up and flipped it so he was above Kyla, "Never get over confident"

But Ace soon found himself on the floor again with Kyla above him.

"Good advice" Kyla said smiling.

Ace smiled back as Kyla got up to help him up. He took her out stretched paw and got to his feet. Lexi looked away from the two for a moment, even though she knew Kyla was a coyote Lexi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Her face went a little red from anger and she hoped no one else noticed. After Shimmer had had a turn Lexi silently left the room. She was just walking when she heard a voice from behind her call her name. She turned and saw it was Tech.

"I'm sorry I ran out…I just had to get some air" Lexi said turning to hide the few tears that escaped her eyes.

Tech walked over to her and put a comforting paw on Lexi's shoulder, "I know well why you stepped out, I saw."

Lexi sniffled and turned to hug Tech. Tech, although surprised, hugged back.

"Thanks Tech for being here for me. I couldn't ask for a better teammate…and friend" Lexi said and Tech smiled

Just then there was the sound of soft footsteps and Ace walked in. He looked a little surprised at the sight of the two hugging. He cleared his throat and they looked up.

"Ace…it's not what it looks like" Lexi said as they broke apart, "Tech saw that I was upset and came to see if I was ok."

"That's actually what I came to do. I saw you disappeared so I came to check on you. What happened?" Ace asked.

Lexi turned away unable to answer.

"Tech can you give us a minute" Ace said quietly.

Tech nodded and exited the room. Ace silently came up behind Lexi whispering in her ear, "Tell me what's wrong"

Lexi turned to look into Ace's blue eyes, "I…I was jealous."

Ace looked at her with a confused expression, "Of who?"

Lexi searched Ace's eyes for some sort of emotion, but like always they remained unreadable.

"Of Kyla and Shimmer and…and you" Lexi said turning away at the last words.

Ace was a bit surprised, but happy too. In one swift movement he took his paw and turned Lexi's face toward him then slowly brought his lips to hers. Both of them had waited a long time for this moment and now that it was happening it was perfect. Their lips were perfectly fitted for each other. Both of their bodies slightly shuttered at the contact.

"Do you doubt me now?" Ace asked when they broke the kiss.

"I never did" Lexi replied kissing Ace once more.

When they broke apart again they stood gazing at each other for a moment before Ace leaned in again and this time his paws slid down to Lexi's hips to pull her closer. Lexi rested her arms around Ace's neck as they savored the moment.

"We should go back, the team probably are wondering where we are" Lexi whispered.

"If they aren't already here" Ace said in a normal voice as he turned to where the team was hiding, "Come on I know you're there."

Slowly everyone came out of hiding to face their leader.

"Sorry Ace I know you wanted to be alone, but we had to know if you two would ever get together" Tech said and when Lexi and Ace gave him a confused look he sighed, "Oh come on the whole team can see the chemistry between you two."

"Well why didn't you say something?" Ace asked and they all laughed.

**So Ace and Lexi finally hooked up (about time too). But now unexpected visitors drop by and they are the ones that hold the key to unlocking Tech's past. Was there a reason he was so eager to join the team? Find out next chapter, to be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**An unexpected visit leaves the team to discover more about Tech's past and mysterious villains come from Ace's past that unlocks more about him as well. I don't own the Loonatics just my ideas. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R**

Several missions later Shimmer and Kyla were officially part of the team. One morning Tech was in the lab working as usual when Rev came with a bright pink box.

"Hey- Tech- I- brought- some- donuts- cause- I- thought- you- might- be- hungry- even- though- you- can- go- days- and- days- and- days- without- eating- and- oh- wow- what- are- you- working- on- there- some- kind- of- high- tech…" Rev rambled but was stopped by Tech's paw clamping his beak shut.

"If you must know, I'm working on a more improved self defense mode for HQ" Tech said releasing Rev's beak and leaning back in his chair. Tech turned to face Rev and took a donut out of the box. Tech just happened to look over Rev's shoulder as he grabbed the donut to where his new weapon should have been.

"No!" Tech said with panic in his voice as he rushed over to the empty space.

"What?" Rev asked.

"My multi-ray gun isn't here. I just built it this morning. I don't know how it could have disappeared" Tech said starting to look around.

Rev started to look with him. All of a sudden there was something off to the left that sounded like mischievous laughter and Tech froze.

"Did- you- hear- that- could- have- sworn- it- was- laughter- hey- Tech- did- you- hear- it-Tech?" Rev said shaking the coyote.

"No… it can't be" Tech said as more laughter came off to the right. "Just kill me now" Tech said.

Suddenly two small figures came running out right toward the two.

"Big bwother!" the two figures yelled, tackling Tech.

Tech struggled to get up again as the little coyotes clung to him.

"Let go Nelly! No Kelly stop!" Tech yelled trying to pry them both off.

"We missed you big bwother" one of them said, bouncing around him.

"What are you doing here?" Tech asked as both girls continued to bounce around him, but before either could answer Tech heard his name being yelled from the kitchen.

Tech took off and when he got there he saw Danger was cowering under a big mean looking coyote sitting on the counter, growling.

"Bruce no!" Tech yelled pulling the larger coyote away from Danger, but before he could do anything there was a crash from the main room.

When Tech got in there Rev was running around the room away from two adult coyotes. Tech had had about enough of this, he called to Rev to get behind him and let out a fierce, aggressive, bark that seemed too mean to come from someone like Tech. The two coyotes came to a halt in front of him.

"Tech you are in the way of our meal. Get out of the way" the earthy brown male coyote said.

"No dad. These are my teammates and you can't eat any of them. If you don't like it you can leave" Tech said growling at the coyote in front of him.

"Is that a challenge?" Tech's father asked, growling.

"Stop! Stop! Don't do this" a tawny grey female coyote said getting in between the two.

"Ember stay out of his" Tech's father growled.

"No Willy, this needs to stop. Our sons are constantly fighting and that's why Tech left our family" Ember said.

Willy turned away, still angry.

"Mom's right dad, this needs to stop. We have forgotten what it's like to be a family. I mean look at Tucker, it's my fault he is the way he is now" the misty grey coyote called Bruce said.

Bruce looked at the yellowish brown coyote that stood next to him. Tucker did look beat up. His ears were both torn and scratched up badly, he had a long scar going from the top of his head all the way to his right shoulder and three scars that had to be claw marks running across his left arm and right leg that looked deep. Tech looked at Tucker and Tucker gazed down at Tech's paws. The team soon saw that Tech was using sign language.

"Would you tell him I'm sorry, I never got the chance" Bruce said.

Once Tech signed that to Tucker he started to translate what Tucker signed back, "he says I forgive you Bruce. I just don't want any more fighting."

"Well then if Tucker wants the fighting to stop too then it needs to end" Bruce said.

"Ok then if we aren't fighting anymore I welcome you to stay here. There are only two extra rooms so mom and dad can take one, Bruce and the twins can take another, and Tucker can stay in my room with me" Tech said while he motioned with his paws for Tucker.

Everyone went off to their rooms to get settled except for Tucker who stayed out with the team in the main room. Tucker watched his brother as he talked with the team. Even though Tucker couldn't hear anymore he was still able to read lips so he could follow the conversation easily.

"So how come you're the only one in your family who can do sign language?" Ace asked.

"Because I was the only one that cared about my family so when Tucker went deaf I took him to classes so he could learn it. It would have never happened if Bruce hadn't lost control. It's the stupid instincts we have that make us want to fight, but fighting never solves anything and I learned that the hard way" Tech said showing the team his back which was covered with faded claw and teeth marks, "They are from my dad and brothers."

"Wow Tech your family seems quiet interesting" Lexi said.

"So why did you leave?" Ace asked.

"Like my mom said I just got tired of fighting. No one in my family saw my gifts, but no one really saw anything after Tucker's accident. He was going to be a singer…" Tech said, stopping for a minute to regain control of himself.

"Why don't we leave you alone with your brother. I wanted to go do some training anyways, come on guys" Ace said and they all left.

Tech went over and sat down next to Tucker.

"I saw what you said" Tucker signed to Tech.

"You saw?" Tech signed back.

"Please just talk. I can read lips and it is easier for me" Tucker motioned.

"You never told me you could do that" Tech said aloud.

"You wanted me to learn how to communicate so I just went along with it for the time being. Tech… there is something I need to ask"

"By all means go ahead"

"I don't understand, we fought a lot in the past and I'm your older brother, but when Bruce really hurt me you stepped in and took care of me even though I should have cared for you. Why did you do that for me when I wasn't being a good brother?"

"Because that's what I do Tucker. I was the only member of the family to notice that you were really suffering and as my brother, older or not, I couldn't stand to see you suffer. No matter how bad you were to me, Tucker, I still loved you and I always will."

Tucker smiled and pulled Tech into a hug. When they pulled back Tucker was signing again, "You are different from other coyotes Tech and I'm so happy that I was the one to get you as a brother."

"Thanks Tucker that really means a lot"

"No problem. Now are you going to show me around or what?"

Tech laughed, "Alright first we can drop your stuff off in my room then I'll give you a tour."

Tech showed Tucker everything including the weapons and Tucker was loving every minute of it. Once they were done the two headed back to Tech's room.

"Wow I can't believe you did all that! It's just amazing and to think mom and dad never realized that they had a gifted son" Tucker signed.

Tech smiled, "Our family has more than one gifted son. I know you always wanted to be a singer."

"Well to be honest I still want to be. I even still write songs, but I'll never get to be a singer. Dad tells me I need to stop dreaming."

Tech considered this information for a moment, "I don't think you should give up on your dreams quiet yet Tucker. I'm going to go work in the lab, you go ahead and get some rest."

Tucker lay down in the bed so his back was to the door and closed his eyes as Tech headed out to the lab. Once he was there he started working on something and hardly noticed Kyla coming in.

"Whatcha working on?" Kyla asked leaning on the desk so she and Tech were face to face.

"I hate to see my brother not be able to live his dream so I'm creating a device that will act like an eardrum for Tucker's ears" Tech said hardly looking up.

'"You and your brother are pretty close huh" Kyla said.

"Well we weren't always like that, but after Tucker's accident I realized that there was more to life then just fighting."

"Wow Tech you sometimes seem to be wiser then your body gives you credit for."

Tech smiled, "thanks Kyla, tell me something is your family as violent as mine?"

Kyla looked down, her eyes filling with tears, "I…I don't really like to talk about them."

Tech saw that he had stumbled onto something painful and felt terrible he had asked. Tech got up and walked over to her. He put a comforting paw on her shoulder and Kyla pulled him into a hug. Tech was surprised, but hugged back trying to ease her pain.

"You're a good friend Tech. I know I have just met you, but I feel safe around you" Kyla said.

The two pulled back and shared a smile.

"So what do you think of Tech's family?" Ace asked as he dodged lasers.

"They are certainly different. I mean I had no idea the hard time Tech had at home before he came here. It's no wonder he was so eager to join the team" Lexi said as she brain blasted robots.

"Yeah I never knew a family could be so mean to each other. I hope they can work things out I know that would make things easier for Tech" Ace said getting a drink of water now that the training was over.

"Yeah me too… Ace I'm wondering something"

"And what would that be?"

"Is it true that you had always liked me?"

"Well at first I didn't want to admit it because I wanted us all just to be a team, but the more I thought about it the less I could control myself until we got to this point. The thing that was holding me back was the fear you might reject me"

Lexi came over and gave Ace a kiss on the cheek, "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much Ace.

"So have any other family members come here?" Shimmer asked as she filed her claws.

"Oh yeah, blabber beak's family had visited. It was horrible, a whole family of fast talking road runners" Danger said looking at Rev.

"Oh- yeah- Mr.- hot- stuff- I'd- like- to- see- how- annoying- your- family- is- I- mean- if- they're- anything- like- you…" Rev started, but stopped when he saw Danger's eyes.

Danger turned from them so he could hide his watering eyes, "If I had a family"

"Danger- I'm- really- sorry- I- didn't- have- any- idea- please- forgive- me" Rev said speeding over to put a comforting hand on Danger's shoulder.

Danger shook it off and walked away. Rev was just about to go after him when he found Shimmer's paw on his shoulder.

"Better just leave him, Danger looks like he needs some alone time" Shimmer said.

**So Tech isn't the only one with a troubled past, but thank goodness they all have the team to lean on. And who are the mysterious new villains in Acmetropolis that come from Ace's past? Find out next chapter, to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I have no summery for this chapter other then the mysterious villains which I think everyone gets by now. Anyways I promise I don't own Loonatics just my ideas. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

The next day Tech woke up early so he could finish Tucker's surprise and a few hours later it was complete. His new invention was the smallest he had ever created, but they worked. When he came out of the lab Tech was delighted to see his brother just coming out of the room.

"hey Tucker so you know how you told me you really still wanted to be a singer?" Tech asked when he came over to Tucker.

"Yeah what about it?" Tucker signed.

"Here put these in your ears" Tech said handing him the ear pieces.

Tucker looked at them confused, "And what are these?"

"My latest invention, just put them in" Tech said.

Tucker reached up and placed them in his ears then looked at his brother with a 'what now' expression.

"Can you hear me?" Tech asked and to Tucker's surprise he didn't have to look at Tech's lips to get the message. "Tucker, you can hear me! They work" Tech said seeing his brother's reaction.

Tucker then tried something he hadn't done for a long time. "I can hear again" Tucker said in a horse voice.

Tears filled Tech's eyes, "It's good to hear your voice again brother."

"And now I can sing again. Oh Tech I can't believe you did this for me" Tucker said nearly tackling Tech with a hug, "You're the best little brother a coyote could have."

"Thanks Tucker I'd hoped that you would like it."

"Like it? I love it! I have my hearing back and now I can live my dream thanks to you" Tucker said.

"I know what it feels like to be living your dream and I couldn't just stand to watch you not be able to live yours when there was something I could do."

"Well thank you. Um Tech I was wondering something, mom and dad are planning to leave in a couple days and I just got here so do you think I could…"

"Stay? Of course you can Tucker for as long as you want."

"Speaking of staying this is such a cool place do you think I could stay too?" Bruce asked.

"Of course Bruce" Tech said.

"By the way did I just hear Tucker talk?" Bruce asked.

"Yes you did brother Tech gave me my hearing back" Tucker said.

"That's wonderful news brother" Bruce said slinging his arm over his little brother's shoulder.

"What's going on out here, Bruce you aren't fighting with your brothers again are you?" Ember said coming out of the room.

"No mom we were celebrating Tucker can hear again" Bruce said.

Ember brought a hand to her mouth as she came closer to the brothers.

"Hi mom" Tucker said quietly.

Ember's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her son. The tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks, "I can't believe it, my boy can hear again."

"It's all thanks to Tech mom. He made something for me" Tucker said.

Ember looked at her youngest son and gave him a hug, "Thank you Tech, I'm sorry I haven't been supportive of your gift."

"It's ok mom I forgive you" Tech said.

"Did I hear that right? Is Tucker really able to hear again" Willy asked coming out of the room.

"That's right dad" Tucker said and Willy came over to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're ok now and I can't believe Tech made it for you. You truly have a gift son" Willy said pulling Tech into a hug as well.

Soon the twins joined the family and they all rejoined at the good news. A few days later Tech's parents and little sisters left to go back home and only his brothers stayed.

The three were just hanging out one morning when Zadavia appeared on the screen.

"Zadavia! Is there trouble?" Tech asked looking up.

"Yes, big trouble please go get the rest of the team Tech" Zadavia said and Tech ran off only to return seconds later with the team.

"What's up Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"There is a new group in Acmetropolis and they are causing all sorts of trouble. They call themselves Chaotic Three. They must be stopped at all cost. You know what to do, Zadavia out."

"Alright team we first need a location so Tech…" Ace started.

"Already on it Ace. It looks like the bank…again" Tech said.

Tucker had gotten up from the couch and gone over to look over his brother's shoulder.

"So who was that lady?" tucker asked.

"Zadavia, she is our boss and gives us our missions. I would tell you more, but we got to head out" Tech said.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Bruce asked.

"Yes actually Rev why don't you stay here and help Tech's brothers with monitoring" Ace said and Rev nodded, "The rest of you come with me. We've got come chaos to crush, let's jet!"

The team got to the bank in less than five minutes. Once they were there the whole team was on alert for anything. There was something that flashed off to the left and seconds later something fell at the team's feet that exploded seconds later. The team quickly came back together and as the dust cleared three figures appeared. At first all of them had helmets on until one of them spoke, "Hello Ace it's been a long time."

Ace froze as the three figures took off their helmets to reveal long ears. When the dust finally cleared three bunnies stood before the team. The one in front of the other two had dark brown fur and familiar looking blue eyes. The female on the right had dusty brown fur and forest green eyes. The male on the left had similar gray fur to Ace and forest green eyes.

"Axel?" Ace asked looking at the leader.

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but this was the only good place to stop, but the next chapter will be longer and the mysterious villains will be revealed. To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the team has come face to face with the new villains, but who are they and how do they know Ace. I do not own The Loonatics, just my stuff. Enjoy and please R&R.**

"Hello little brother, are you surprised?" Axel said, flashing an evil grin, "you shouldn't be. We were always jealous of you, us three. Mum was so proud that we had a super hero in the family, never mind the older siblings success, it was all about Ace. Well now she will notice us… when we become the most powerful villains in the universe."

"All three of you are jealous of me or just you Axel. Angus, Lacey, I can't believe he pulled you into this. None of you told me about this, ever" Ace said looking at the other two.

"Sorry Ace, times have changed" Lacey said coldly.

"They aren't going to listen to you Ace. We stand together" Axel said.

"What about the rest of our family, do they feel the same way?" Ace asked, his paws balling into fists.

"No mom and our younger siblings didn't agree, but so what, we don't need them. But Ace I believe you remember the second smallest of our family members" Axel said as a pod opened to reveal a bunny with dusty brown fur, blue eyes, and about in her early teens by the look of it.

"Hazel!" Ace cried then glared at Axel, "What have you done with the others?"

Axel laughed, "nothing yet Ace. You want her back…come and get her."

Ace looked at his team who nodded to him and together they all charged.

"Everyone keep my siblings busy. I'll rescue Hazel, we retreat as soon as we have her" Ace said into his communicator and everyone acknowledged.

Lexi and Shimmer took Axel, Slam and Danger took Angus, Tech and Kyla took Lacey, and Ace took the long way around to get his little sister free. When Ace approached Hazel weakly raised her head, "Ace?"

"Shh I'm going to get you out here" Ace said disabling the weak security system to release her.

Hazel fell into her older brother's arms gratefully. He held on tight to her as he ordered the team to retreat and just like that The Loonatics were gone. Once they got back to HQ Ace gently set Hazel down on the couch.

"Hazel are you ok?" Ace asked kneeling besides her.

"Ace, I can't believe it's you and yes I'm fine, but Ace… you have to get the others, it isn't safe" Hazel said gripping Ace's arm.

"Calm down Hazel, I am already planning on it. You just sit here and rest I'll go get them" Ace said and Hazel let go of his arm, "Alright Loonatics, I want Lexi and Tech to come with me to get the rest of my family. Rev you come too, I might need you. The rest of you stay here."

Lexi, Tech, Rev, and Ace flew over the city for a while before they came to a small town.

"Welcome to Lucky Town. This is where I grew up" Ace said landing in front of a simple blue house.

The three members followed Ace as he went up to the door and knocked. There was a noise from inside then the door opened just an inch.

"Who's there? What do you want?" a shaky voice asked from inside.

"Mom it's me, Ace" Ace said.

It took a few seconds before the door flew open and a big dark brown bunny came out of hiding. She looked at Ace closely before her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Ace! It is you!" the bunny said hugging Ace.

"Hi mom. Did you except to see Axel?" Ace asked.

"You know about Axel?"

"Yes we ran into him not too long ago"

"I don't know what has gotten into them, but they took…"

"Hazel, I know she is safe back at HQ"

"Oh thank goodness"

"Mom you gotta listen to me, it isn't safe for you here. You need to get Boomer and Maggie and come with us back to HQ so we can protect you."

"Alright, Maggie! Boomer! Get your stuff packed we need to leave."

"Why?" Boomer asked coming out then brightening when he saw Ace, "Ace! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you all to HQ. Go pack your stuff" Ace said.

The small dark brown bunny smiled and hurried off.

"Mom who is at the door?" came a voice and a misty gray bunny appeared around the corner with ice blue eyes, unblinking.

"Why don't you see if you can figure it out yourself Maggie" Ace's mom said leading the bunny to where Ace stood.

Ace took off his hood and knelt down as Maggie's paw traveled up his arm, to his shoulder, then to his face. The small bunny slowly felt around Ace's face trying to figure it out. Seconds later a smile came on her face.

"Ace? Is it really you?" Maggie asked putting her paw in Ace's.

"Yes, that's right Maggie. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine. Why are you here? Is it Axel? Did you…"

"Oh yes I know about axel that's why I need you to go pack your things as quickly as possible so I can take you somewhere safe."

Ace followed his siblings into the house and Ace's mom turned to the team.

"So you must be that team Ace is always going on about" she said.

"Yes Ms. Bunny, I'm Lexi" Lexi said shaking paws.

"Oh please call me Cotton" Cotton said.

"Hello Cotton I'm Tech" Tech said, "And this is Rev"

Once Ace reappeared the team took them back to HQ and got them all settled. Ace felt more at ease knowing his family would be safe with them.

**So since bunnies populate like…well bunnies I thought I would give Ace a big family, but Lexi's family is even bigger! I'll update as soon as can I promise. Review are much appreciated thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace's family is safe, but his older siblings are at it again, this time with an evil plan in mind for the team. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed, does anyone ever get tired of saying that, lol. Anyways enjoy and please review. By the way I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter lately, but my computer was freaking out on me so I had to get it fixed.**

"Ace, your siblings are causing trouble again. They are destroying the city with a small ship. You must stop them, Zadavia out."

"Alright gang we got our assignment, Slam and Shimmer, I want you to stay here and make sure my siblings don't try to take the rest of my family. The rest of you let's jet!

The team found Ace's siblings downtown, destroying building, just as Zadavia had said.

"Axel!" Ace shouted as the team came to a halt.

"Ah Ace, there you are. We weren't sure you'd show" Axel said smiling wickedly.

Ace didn't want to talk, the group split up and went at the three, but this time was different. The siblings seemed to fight harder, with a new strength that caught the team off guard. Lacey took hold of one of the team members and knock the others out with the one she had a hold on, all except Ace. Axel grabbed Ace, struggling to keep hold of him as Angus brought a cloth over Ace's face so he couldn't breath, making him faint.

"See ya Loonatics" Axel said laughing as they disappeared with their brother.

The team tried to chase after the villains, but it was already too late, Ace was gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile somewhere in another part of the city Ace was waking up slowly. He found that he was strapped down to what felt like a lab bench. He struggled, but the bonds that held him allowed him little movement.

"You're a tough bunny to capture Ace" said Axel's cold voice as he appeared at Ace's side. Ace glared at his older brother.

"I suppose you're wondering why you are here. No, I did not capture you to kill you…not yet anyways. I have a little job for you first. You are going to help me capture your little team, one by one" Axel said.

"And why would I do that?" Ace spat.

"Because you won't be able to control your actions. We didn't steal from the bank just to get rich. We used the money to make this" Axel said holding up a vile of red bubbling liquid.

"What you a vampire now?"

"No, this happens to be a mixture that when drunk turns even the purest hero evil"

Angus and Lacey suddenly appeared out of nowhere and held Ace's head down.

"You'll never get away with this Axel!" Ace shouted before Angus forced his mouth open and Axel poured the liquid in.

Instantly the drink took effect, a searing pain shot through Ace, like a huge needle was being stabbed through him. Ace let out a cry of shock as the pain became more intense, but he didn't give up. He couldn't let Axel win, he wouldn't.

"You're strong Ace, but you can't fight forever. Don't fret though little brother, it isn't permanent, just until we have your friends."

Ace was starting to weaken. This was something he couldn't fight off, and his strength was failing him. Once he was forced to give in one last thought crossed his mind, "forgive me Lexi."

**Ok I know a little short, but it was a good place to stop. So now the team is without their leader and what's worse he has become part of the dark side (and no I don't mean Star Wars.) There is plenty more to come so I hope you will read on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ace has been captured and is now evil. What does The Chaotic Three have planned for the team once they are all captured? I do not own Loonatics, if I did it would still be on TV. Enjoy and please review.**

"Loonatics it's the Chaotic Three again. They are destroying the city once again. You know what to do, Zadavia out."

"Alright team, since Ace is gone I'll be taking over as temporary leader. Do we all agree?" Lexi asked and everyone nodded, "good, Bruce and Tucker will be our guards here. Alert us immediately if something happens."

The team headed out to find the trouble siblings and were surprised to find Ace with them, destroying most of the buildings.

"Something's wrong with Ace" Lexi said looking around the corner where they were hidden, "now that Ace is involved with this we have to be more careful."

The team all rushed together and went at different siblings, except Lexi who ran straight for Ace. As she got closer Lexi noticed Ace's eyes were no longer blue but a faintly glowing red instead.

"Ace, what are you doing?" Lexi asked as they circled.

"What does it look like, I'm joining the winning side" Ace said in a half normal, half dark, voice.

"I know you wouldn't be doing this out of free will. Ace, if you can still hear me you can't give in to this, you have to fight."

Ace suddenly stumbled back, clutching his head. When he opened his eye they were the normal navy blue.

"Lexi…" Ace whispered, but that was all he got out before he groaned and his eyes were red once more. Ace leaped at Lexi, but she was faster.

"Ace now!" Axel shouted and Ace kicked Lexi back with the rest of the team then laser blasted the building above them, making it crash down on them. Angus struggled to knock out Slam while Axel was taking care of Danger.

"Be careful Axel. This one can teleport" Ace said as he came by Axel's side.

"Ace, what are you doing?" Danger asked in shock.

"Sorry Danger, I'm running with a new crew these days" Ace said and Axel knocked Danger out cold.

"Come on let's go before the others get out" Angus said as he dragged a limp Slam. So the group disappeared with their first captured Loonatics.

"Ace my dear brother, do you mind telling us what these two's powers are?" Axel asked once they were back.

"No prob Axel. Slam has tornado powers and Danger can teleport and create orb-like weapons" Ace said.

"Plugging that into the computer and…there now we can contain them" Angus said as the two were placed in clear tubes.

The next day Danger and Slam were awake and struggling.

"Good morning Loonatics, hope you slept well" Axel said, smiling wickedly.

"What do you want bunny?" Danger snapped.

"Nothing yet. I have to capture the rest of your team first" Axel said and the four siblings headed out.

Within a week all the Loonatics were captured. Angus reversed the spell on Ace like promised and were waiting for him to regain consciousness. It wasn't long till Ace opened his eyes, once his mind became more clear he ran straight for Axel, fiery anger burning bright in his eyes.

"Uh UN Ace, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Angus said.

Ace stopped and glanced over at Angus and saw his paw hovering over a button.

"You attack any of us and your girlfriend gets it" Angus said.

Ace slowly lowered his paws and glared at his brother, "alright what do you want?"

"Well, you remember when I told you we were robbing the bank for more than just money? This is the other thing we were there for" Axel said as a security container floated forward with a strange looking rock inside.

"This is the Curium 246 and it has the ability to rid you of your powers" Angus explained with a twisted smile.

"So since you are the noble leader of this group little brother, you will be first. Oh and did I mention you could be lost in the process?" Axel said smiling to match Angus's evil grin.

He pointed it right at Ace and the Curium shot out an orangey stream of light. Ace yelled in pain as his team screamed and protested from their pods. Slowly Ace fell to the ground and didn't move again.

"Get the girlfriend next" Axel said as Angus opened Lexi's pod and dragged her over. The curium started to work on her when there was a loud BANG! And one of the walls collapsed to reveal Tucker, Bruce, Cotton, Hazel, and Boomer, wearing the old suits Tech had designed back when the team fought Sypher.

"Game over Axel" Bruce said shooting laser vision at the bunny, but he wouldn't be defeated so quickly. Lacey and Angus came at his side. Cotton charged Axel and blasted him with the supersonic scream. Tucker used his electromagnetic palms to tie up Axel, Lacey, and Angus. Hazel ran over to Axel and knocked him hard over the head so he was out cold. Bruce freed the team and came over to the two remaining captured villains, but Tech stopped him before he could do anything.

"Wait! These two were being controlled" Tech said as he worked on the computer to get them free.

Angus groaned and shook his head, "what…what happened?"

"I couldn't control my body…wait, Ace…where's Ace?" Lacey asked suddenly remember her little brother.

**Ok I know I'm evil leaving it there, but if I didn't cut it off there I don't know where I could cut it off. And yes I just totally used the idea of the Curium 247 and changed the number. I learned not too long ago in chemistry that there is an element called Curium, element number 96. It was named after the Curies who discovered Radium and Polonium, Madame Curie actually died from cancer due to her being exposed to the radiation of the two elements. Just thought I would throw in that fun fact, I also know that Curium is radioactive so that explains why it was the ability to rid the Loonatics of their powers. So yeah, couple more chapters till the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the bad guys are defeated, but will Ace be able to get his powers back? Oh and I didn't leave out the rest of the team's families. You still have to meet Lexi and Danger's families. I do not own Loonatics. Enjoy and please review.**

Lexi ran over to the still form of Ace and knelt down, pulling him into a gentle embrace, "Ace please get up, I need you. I love you."

Lacey and Angus ran to Lexi's side. Tears falling from Lacey's cheeks as she gazed down at Ace. Lexi took one of Ace's paws in her own, half hoping something would happen. The team was gathered around their silent leader, praying…hoping for a miracle. Lexi was about to except the fact he was gone when suddenly she felt a small squeeze on her paw.

"He's alive" Lexi gasped, "but he won't wake."

Tech knelt down beside her and examined Ace, "Rev, go get my tools back at HQ."

"What are you going to do?" Lexi asked.

"Well right now Ace is only semi-conscious which means if I can create a device that can get his system functioning properly again he will be able to open his eyes" Tech explained, "I need the weapons that were brought"

Everyone handed over their weapons and Tech stared to disassemble them while he continued to explain, "see the body can only handle so much pain before it starts to shut down. When a traumatic event occurs the body goes into shock. The victim will be conscious at first, then semi-conscious, then unconscious, and then if the pain was so intense the body could drop into a coma, and there are not many that recover from a coma. But surprisingly, Ace seems to be fighting to stay conscious, if we are to keep him from dropping into a coma we have to get him help fast."

Just as Tech finished explaining Rev returned with the tools. Tech took them and started working, but as he did Lexi felt Ace's paw starting to go limp in hers.

"Tech, he's slipping away" Lexi exclaimed, fear bright in her neon green eyes.

"I'm going as fast as I can Lexi, I don't have superspeed" Tech replied, doubling his efforts to get it done. A few moments later Tech was finished, "this will hurt a little Ace, but it should get the job done."

Tech stuck a needle into Ace's arm and started to type away at the little hand held monitor he had made and slowly started to bring Ace's systems up until he opened his eyes.

"Ace!" Lexi cried out.

"Hey Lex" Ace said weakly.

"No talking yet Ace, let me restore your body fully first" Tech ordered, but it didn't take long to restore everything to normal.

"Ok Ace you can talk now, but please don't attempt to get up. While your body is functioning properly again it isn't ready to support your weight. You must wait until your body can support you on its' own without this machine.

"Thanks Tech. Don't know what I'd do without a team mate like you" Ace said, smiling weakly. Ace looked around suddenly, "where's Axel?"

"Rev took him to the prison not too long ago" Lexi replied.

"How come Lacey and Angus aren't with him?" Ace asked, noticing the two.

"Because Ace, we were under Axel's control. Didn't you notice the red eyes?" Angus said.

"Yes, I did but I didn't know what it meant at the time. I knew you two would never support Axel like that" Ace said, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"We're sorry we turned against you" Lacey said.

"You're forgiven, besides it's not like you had a choice"

"Thank you Ace" Lacey said smiling.

"Tech, is there any way we can get Ace, back to HQ?" Lexi asked.

"You know, actually… I think there might be. Angus or Lacey will you go search this building for a fire kit, there should be a blanket with it" Tech said.

They returned within minutes with the blanket and gave it to the coyote.

"Good, now I will need the grappling hook shooters.

Tech fastened each hook on the sides of the blanket so it made a nice little hammock when raised. He instructed the team and the others and together they got Ace into the blanket and outside. It may have taken some time to get back to HQ, but they got there in one piece. Once back Tech went over to one of the main room couches and pressed a button, turning it into a sofa bed.

"Put Ace here" Tech instructed and their leader was set gently down on the mattress.

"Tech" Ace said and the coyote turned to him, "thank you. I don't know how I can ever show how grateful I am to you."

"No worries Ace that's what I'm here for. This team has become my second family and if there's one thing I learned from my blood family it's that you never leave your family behind, or give up on them." Tech replied.

"A lesson that we have forgotten" Bruce said as he and Tucker came to stand beside Tech.

They all shared in a smile as Angus approached announcing that he, Boomer, and Hazel would be going back home. Lexi sat down next to Ace as Tech left the room with his brothers. Ace held out his paw and Lexi took it. She stared at Ace, as if not believing he was alive, Ace returned her gaze calmly.

"You scared me" she whispered.

"I figured, but I'm ok now" Ace replied.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you"

"You would have found a way to move on, you're strong."

Lexi smiled and bent down to meet Ace's lips with hers.

"Have I ever told you you're a good kisser?" Ace asked.

Lexi smiled, "so are you"

**Another chapter done and next chapter you get to meet the other families, minus Slam and the new gals.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time to meet the next family. If you though Ace's family was big, wait till you meet Lexi's. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Enjoy and please R&R.**

Weeks went by and Ace was recovering well. Tech even let Ace try to walk one day and now he was up moving around like normal again, but when Tech allowed Ace to start training it was quickly discovered he didn't have his powers.

"And I thought Axel was bluffing when he said it could take your powers, but now… I think he was telling the truth" Tech said.

"So does that mean I won't ever have my powers again?" Ace asked.

"Well maybe not. If I can get a closer look at that rock I might be able to construct something to reverse the original process or regrow the genetic mutation that allows you to have powers." Tech said.

"Oh, ok Tech get to work on that" Ace said.

As more weeks went by Ace's family went back home and Tech was hardly seen outside his lab. He spent hours locked away, sometimes half the night. Tech was like Sherlock Holmes when he did these no resting projects. At last Tech emerged from the lab with a small gun like weapon.

"I call it the manipulator 9000 and it will restore your powers with just one zap" Tech said proudly.

"Good going Tech, I'm ready when you are" Ace said.

"I'll warn you Ace, when I said zap I meant it literally, but it doesn't last long" Tech explained as he raised the gun and shot a purple beam at Ace.

Ace yelped in surprise as the ray jolted through his system, but the pain was gone as quickly as it had come. Ace tested on a piece of toast Danger was holding. As expected the toast was fried and crumbled in Danger's grip.

"Hey, I was eating that!" Danger protested.

"Well what do you know, it worked" Ace said smiling.

"Always the tone of surprise" Tech said.

"Thanks Tech I knew I could count on you" Ace said gripping Tech's shoulder making Tech smile slightly.

Ace had never felt better once his powers were back. It was just another morning for him in the training room when Lexi walked in.

"Ace" Lexi said.

"Hey Lex" Ace replied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to meet someone" Lexi said.

"Who?" Ace asked as Lexi dragged him out of the training room. Lexi merely smiled and led Ace out to a quite large group of bunnies that were in the main room.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Ace. Ace, meet my family" Lexi said.

"This is my mom Olive and my dad Peter" Lexi said as a female bunny with blue eyes and the same fur as her daughter came forward with a white furred, bright green eyed, male bunny.

"These are my older brothers Obron and Ozzie and my older sister Lynette" she said as two male bunnies came forward, one with pale blue eyes and misty grey fur and one with black eyes and golden brown fur. A female bunny with lavender eyes and misty grey fur, with one of her ears hanging in her face, also came forward.

"These are my younger sisters: Lindsy, Lulu, Lara, and Lilac" Lexi said pointing to a green eyed stormy grey bunny with her ears in a braid, a grey eyed dark brown bunny with her ears up like Lexi's, ocean blue eyed snowy white bunny with her ears down behind her, and a black eyed golden brown bunny. All of them smiled at Ace.

"And these are my younger brothers: Oliver, Olli, and Orion" Lexi pointed to a yellow eyed smoky black, silver eyed mousy brown, and a forest green eyed raven black bunny who all nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. I think I should go get the team" Ace said and returned moments later with everyone.

"Family this is my team: Rev Runner, Tech E. Coyote, Slam Tasmanian, Kyla Coyote, Danger Duck, and Shimmer Cat" Lexi said.

Soon everyone was introduced and the family got to know the team a little more. Danger slipped from the group easily and went off to his room. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his wings as he sighed. Everyone seemed to have a family except him. Danger had always longed to find his blood family, a longing the team wouldn't understand. She came in silently, he hadn't heard her. Danger felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Kyla crouched down in front of him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kyla asked softly.

"How'd you know I snuck away" Danger said.

"I saw you. You look troubled Danger, what is it?"

"It's just everyone's family is here except mine. I just want to have a family of my own"

"You know Danger, when I first met you you know what I saw? I saw a cocky hot shot who thought he was the best…"

"I only act like that to deal with the pain"

"Yes and I understand that. And I see now a lost duck trying to find the place he belongs" Danger smiled slightly as Kyla continued, "I know your pain, my parents died in a accident and my big sister just left me one day. I think you should go look for your family."

"But you know I'm not Ace's favorite, he'll never let me have time off."

"Just ask him. The worse he can do is say no, but I have a feeling he'll say yes"

Danger smiled again and gave Kyla a hug, "thanks."

So Danger did ask Ace and he was granted permission to start his search. The following week was practically silent at HQ and Tech took advantage of the time to practice meditation. Kyla lie on her stomach with her legs up in the air, watching him mediate. Lexi sat next to her, reading a book.

"He's always so busy, either with inventions or his brothers. What's a coyote got to do to get a little attention?" Kyla said softly.

"Maybe if you were to flirt with someone else he would admit he likes you. I can see that he does Tech's just not the best with…social interaction" Lexi said.

Kyla looked over to Bruce and got up. She started to flirt with him and Tech started to find it hard to keep focused. Tech finally snapped when Bruce put his arm around Kyla.

"Kyla…can I have a word?" Tech said, grabbing Kyla's arm to take her to another room, "what are you doing with Bruce? Why the sudden interest in him?"

"What's it to you?"

Tech turned his face away from Kyla when he said, "it's just I…I don't like you with Bruce…it makes me feel…"

But Kyla finished his sentence, "jealous?"

Tech sighed, "yes"

That was all Kyla needed to hear before she met Tech's lips with hers. Their lips were a perfect match, like they were made for each other. Tech's eyes fluttered close as he savored the moment, this was a totally new feeling for him and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"That's all I needed to hear. I don't like Bruce, I like you Tech. Ever since I first met you" Kyla said smiling, "but you were too busy with your inventions to notice me"

Tech took his paw to Kyla's chin and titled her head up so he could gaze into her eyes as he met her lips with his in another kiss.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear once he let go.

"You're forgiven" Kyla whispered back.

**So Tech and Kyla are together now yea! The funny thing about my stories is I love to add myself into each story, just having different names and appearances. In this one since Tech is my fav I am Kyla. Just thought it would be an interesting fact to throw out there. Anyways, next chapter is the final chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**After many long chapters and several headaches from coming up with ideas we now are at the end of our story. I have had so much fun writing this and I hope that all my readers have enjoyed my story. So I will say for the last time I do not own Loonatics. Enjoy.**

So the week turned into several weeks as Danger continued to search. Danger had narrowed the search down to several peoples, but the three he had visited so far were not his parents. Danger came to the fourth house and knocked on the door. A female duck answered the door.

"Hello, are you Melody?" Danger asked the duck.

"Yes that's correct" she said in a gentle voice.

"My name is Danger, can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure"

"I understand that you have two daughters, but did you ever have a child before them?"

Melody hesitated before answering, "yes"

"And where are they now?"

"You ask very odd questions"

"Please, I need to know."

Melody saw the desperation in his eyes and sighed, "well it was a long time ago, back when my husband and I were just dating. I got pregnant and we didn't know what to do so when the baby was born we gave them to the orphanage."

"Was this baby male?"

"Yes, we named him Drake"

"Was this orphanage called Lonely Hearts Orphanage?"

Melody stared at Danger in shock, "how…how do you know that?"

"Because…I was that baby"

Melody stared at Danger with her mouth slightly open. After a couple seconds Melody rushed forward and pulled him into a hug, "Drake"

Danger hugged back without a word. He was just happy he finally had found his family, at long last.

"My boy, a superhero. And I thought I would never see you again" Melody said smiling then she shouted inside, "Danny, Danny! Come quick!"

Rushed footsteps were heard inside and soon a male duck appeared at the door.

"What is it? Who is this?" Danny asked, looking at Danger.

"Dad…it's me, Drake" Danger said.

Danny stared at Danger for a moment then rushed forward and pulled his son close, "Drake, oh my god I can't believe it's you. I thought I'd never see you again."

All this commotion caused the two girls to come out to see what was going on.

"Daddy what's going on?" one of them asked.

"Destiny, Rose, this is your long lost brother, Drake" Danny said.

The girls ran forward to hug Danger and the family all embraced in that small doorway. Tears of joy fell from each of their eyes because at last they were a whole family.

Family shares a love that cannot be found anywhere else and a connection that is too mysterious to try to put into words. Friends come and go, but family is forever. To quote a Disney movie, "Ohana means family, family means nobody is left behind or forgotten."

**So that's it! I thank all my readers and reviewers and I hope to get more reviews on what you thought of my story. What can I do better for my next story? I hope that all my readers will continue to read my stories and enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them.**


End file.
